


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 63





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

“人呢人呢，丢个垃圾是给机会让你磨蹭偷懒的吗？”

大概是活一多，又不痛快了，老资历一边抓着围裙擦手，一边骂骂咧咧打开后厨的门。

清新而甜的橙子味醺然在气味浓重而纷乱的夜色里，像是化开的一颗水果糖，让人禁不住猛吸一口气，以便扑鼻的香气沁入脾肺。

Omega下意识向那边望，泛着水雾的蓝眼睛盈盈如两汪浸水的宝石，把中年男人看得一愣。还没等他反应过来，年轻的Alpha一把将Omega薅在身后，强硬地挡住了他的视线，宇智波佐助紧锁双眉下黑压压一双冷眼，唬得他又是一怔。

嘿，嘴上没毛的小屁孩向他摆什么谱呢。

“给我回去上班知道吗？小心我扣你工……”

他正得意，却没想到Alpha根本无所忌惮，单手解了围裙，半搂住Omega的腰，直接忽视他往里走。Omega简直像没骨头似的，脚步发虚，脑袋也一步三晃，整个人攀在Alpha身上。

老资历追在Alpha身后，见他把围裙往更衣室的长凳一放，叮铃当啷就从柜子里拿出手机和钱包。

佐助径直掏出几张樋口一叶径拍在储物柜，淡淡道，“帮我请个假。” 

凛然的信息素汹涌而压抑，老资历呆了一呆，这才反应过来自己被支使着跑腿了，气得要跳脚也晚了。

Alpha直接从咖啡店里穿出去，和鸣人一同来的小姑娘蹭地一声站了起来，看着晕乎着的鸣人瞪圆了眼，“帅帅帅哥，你们认识啊！”

宇智波佐助也懒得解释，无奈说，“你帮鸣人请个假，我要带他出去。”

Omega的香气弥漫在骚动的人群里，客人几乎肉眼可见地乱糟糟起来，暴脾气的、没耐心的话密事多，彼此之间你争我吵，议论纷纷。奈保重重点头，表示绝对不辱使命！

这附近美食饮品店铺林立，却没有医院药房。宇智波佐助把Omega往酒店带，在前台出示了一张卡，半分钟都没用到，便径直往顶楼按电梯走。

漩涡鸣人几乎是被他搂抱着推进房的。宇智波佐助没见过Omega发情，不知道他们发起情来，能黏成一块糖，脑子也是糊里糊涂的，半梦半醒。好在漩涡鸣人瘦，身子骨也轻，倒是不很费力。

顶楼的房间非常大，玄关处的金鱼在落地灯亮起时，吐着泡泡甩尾游走。

宇智波佐助把漩涡鸣人拖到床上。Omega的脸颊早被热潮熏成了淡粉色，冒着细小汗珠的掌心无知觉地贴着Alpha的手臂，传来粘腻而潮湿的触感。

“你在这睡一会，我去给你买药。”Alpha烦躁地叮嘱他。

Omega的信息素实在是醺人欲醉，他头昏脑涨，耳旁嗡嗡响动着杂音，热血在血管里汹涌地奔流，比漩涡鸣人也好不了多少。

漩涡鸣人却不愿意放开他，仍然紧紧抓住Alpha的手，身子软乎乎地蹭将上来，恨不得将毛糙糙的脑袋埋进佐助怀里。

Omga湿漉漉的眼睛失神地看着他，黏湿的睫毛还落着点点的碎光。

“佐助，你怎么都不用给前台登记啊。”

还行，竟然还是认识人的，没有烧糊涂。

“客人给的。”Alpha淡淡答道，试图把Omega从他身上拽下来，但他一接触到鸣人，立即引起Omega细小的震颤。

漩涡鸣人两颊通红，涌动的情欲让他每一寸肌肤都敏感无比。他说话带着浓重的鼻音，撒娇似的，“是哪个富婆给你的吗？”

这个点儿了说这个干什么。

“不记得了。”Alpha说，又动手要扒拉鸣人从他身上下来。整天前来搭讪的人太多了，有意无意赤裸含蓄的暗示宇智波佐助记不住，也不在意，他那能想到某天一个路人甲能帮上忙。

结果Omega听了，竟然巴巴地贴上来，双手搂住他的脖子逼近他，让Alpha蓦的一怔。

眼对眼，鼻尖对鼻尖，鸣人撅起的嘴巴黏黏糊糊贴上来，柔软潮湿的舌头没防备地伸进去，在他口腔里肆意搅弄，发出啧啧的水声。

在片刻之间，Omega竟然已经坐在了他的身上，小小的屁股隔着布料，磨蹭着他肿大蛰伏着的凶猛性器。

Alpha头皮发麻，Omega软乎乎的喘息一声声响在耳边，竟然还在诱惑他，“你别去买药，你别走……”

“这么不想我走？”佐助反问道。

漩涡鸣人不愿意说话了。

还挺机灵？宇智波佐助几乎要被气笑了。

“那我想我怎么样？”

Alpha说着，反扣住Omega压倒在床上，一口咬住他细嫩的侧颈，那齿印离腺体很近很近，漩涡鸣人整个人都抖了一抖，“这样吗？吊车尾？”

Omega羞得粉嫩乳尖都颤巍巍地立了起来，粗糙的工作制服摩挲着肌肤细腻的前胸，传来一股酥酥麻麻的痒意。

他呜咽着要去推搡Alpha，然而双手软绵绵毫无力气，一股湿润的爱液随着他的动作从后穴涌出，他难耐地蹭了蹭，觉得身体内部也痒了起来，只希望Alpha捏着他柔软的屁股肉掰开窄而紧的臀缝，将粗大的肉柱毫无防备地插入他濡湿的身体里。他小声地嘟囔着，“反正你别走。”

“你知道我不走会发生什么吗？”Alpha叹着气，情绪复杂地发现吊车尾和刚认识一样对他毫无防备。

漩涡鸣人软乎乎点着头，挺起身子扒拉着去脱彼此的衣服，然而情欲烧得他理智全无，他只会一个劲儿地埋首在Alpha颈肩磨蹭，把布料胡乱揉得皱巴巴的。Omega从嗓子里发出粘腻又绵软的猫咪似的淫叫，鼻腔喷洒的热气晕红了佐助黑发下的耳朵尖。

Omega喘息的声音响在耳边，激起了Alpha最本能的强烈而汹涌的情欲。也不知究竟是谁的手，褪下了两人最后一件贴身的衣物。

宇智波一口咬住Omega翘立的乳尖，雪白的牙齿厮磨啃咬住鼓起的饱满肉粒，让Omega难耐地向后仰长了脖子。漩涡鸣人可怜兮兮扭着腰胯，求他快点插进自己窄小的甬道。

Alpha的身体随即卡入他的双腿之间。

两人胸膛几乎严丝合缝贴着胸膛。宇智波佐助喘着气，肌肉线条的微微起伏，Omega感受得极其分明，心跳也错了拍子，聒噪凌乱得像是急雨似的蝉鸣。他呆住了，怔怔看着栖在身上的Alpha，仿佛有了短暂的清醒，竟然后知后觉有些害羞。

宇智波佐助却不让他愣怔，声音有点喑哑又有些凶狠，他嫌弃道，“别发呆，你个吊车尾。”

Alpha一口咬在鸣人耳朵尖的一抹粉红，猛地抓住Omega绷紧的臀部，将肉柱直接捅了进去。漩涡鸣人随着佐助的动作激灵得一抖，肉穴紧接着喷出一股湿润的肠液，一阵阵拍打着Alpha肿大的龟头。

被粗大的阳具破开身体，Omega几乎完全控制不住自己的反应，只觉得一阵细小电流噼里啪啦传到四肢百骸，令他腰酸腿软。

Alpha也是初尝情事，颇有些没轻没重，掰着他饱满圆润的屁股，往里顶撞得深而用力，次次都下了狠劲儿。

好在Omega发情期肉穴柔软多汁，粗暴狠厉的捣弄只会让它越发不知餍足，Omega的穴肉谄媚地攀附着Alpha的阳具，丝丝扣扣咬得极紧，蠢蠢翕动着像是要把对方往自己身体里吞。粗大的龟头突然撞到了另一处销魂处，漩涡鸣人叫声一抖，像是在害怕，又像是在求欢。

宇智波一愣，随即反应过来那是Omega的生殖腔，顿时如临大敌。他狠狠拍了一下鸣人的屁股，皮肉闷响，Omega不大情愿，整个人都蔫头耷脑的。

“生殖腔只有对最爱的人才能打开。”

竟然还有Alpha对着Omega讲解生理知识的时候。宇智波佐助无语地想，硬着头皮把阳具从Omega身体里退出一点，怕两人失控，他只得埋在鸣人身体里细细地磨他。

漩涡鸣人爽得脚趾尖儿都蜷了起来，“那我们现在算什么？”

他呆呆地看着他，大概这个问题压根没过脑。

Alpha喘了一口气，微微平复下去的心情，又被漩涡鸣人搅得天翻地覆，他心烦意乱地握住Omega凸起的胯骨大开大合地干起来，沉甸甸的囊袋啪啪拍红了鸣人软嫩的屁股尖儿。粗大的阳具每次遇到更紧致逼仄的生殖腔，则浅浅的逡巡一圈，也不顶撞，只往后撤退又泄愤似地捅进去，一下一下粗暴地像打桩，Omega的臀部和胯骨因此遍布青紫的指印和掌纹，几乎被撑平褶皱的窄小穴口汁水横流。

“吊车尾，你不知道？”Alpha反问道。

Omega于是迷迷糊糊嗷了一声，表示懂了。

到底懂了没有。Alpha无奈，只能再次贯穿进Omega的身体，埋入他温暖的肉穴中把别的问题搁置到一边。

他最后还是射在了Omega身体里。因为没有成结，这场欢爱时间长而酣畅淋漓，

漩涡鸣人腰酸腿软，整个人跟水里捞出来似的，汗湿的刘海黏在额前。他双腿打着颤，皮肉像是要化掉，而合不拢的肉穴还冒着一股股淫水。

大概的确是累了，Alpha又不大怜惜，宇智波给他做清理的时候，Omega竟然伏在他身上差点睡过去，横流的口水统统糊在他脸上。

宇智波佐助无语，动作却愈发轻柔起来。钟摆走得慢悠悠地，时间滴水似地绵长，让他也差点打起盹来。

他给鸣人擦干净身体，套衣服时，才想起自己手机因为上班一直静音着。

想都不用想，美琴的消息如果是信件怕早已堆成山了，她担忧地问他们怎么还不回来。

Alpha皱着眉头按动键盘，罗马音噼里啪啦，表示并没有其他事。今晚会回来的。

看来还是不能好好睡一觉了。

“喂，醒醒。”Omega睡得正熟，抬起眼皮，费力地睁开了湿润的眼睛，定神细细看了他两眼，向佐助方向无意识挪了挪，又是要睡过去。

宇智波佐助无奈地笑了笑。

·······

漩涡鸣人的脑袋卧在他的肩窝，软软的头发搔动磨蹭着脖颈，让人觉得痒而麻。

“你怎么不骑单车回来啊，我单车还停在打工的地方呢。”漩涡鸣人慢吞吞地说，声音又懒又困，跟只打呼噜的小猫似的。

宇智波佐助不知道他究竟是醒着，还是在说梦话，但是心里却有一种很奇怪的安宁，轻柔的像是无边的夜色，宁静街市的灯火。

他难得地认输，“我不会骑单车。”

“你不会啊……”Omega梦呓着，吧唧着嘴又把脑袋挪了挪，带着体温的侧脸暖暖贴上Alpha皮肤微凉的面颊，像是要化开他，宇智波佐助甚至感觉得到鸣人脸上细小的绒毛，“我可以教你的说……”

他纤长而秀直的睫毛阖上时，颤抖似地挠过Alpha脸颊。宇智波步伐一顿，手臂收紧又把猫一样瘦身板的Omega往上抬了抬。

佐助这下确认了，他是真的睡熟了。

天空高而远，千千晚星却缀在头顶，近在咫尺，摇摇欲坠，哗啦一声，像是银河随时都可以倾斜下来。

宇智波佐助走到家门口，从外往里仰起头看，整座宅邸仍然亮着暖黄的灯。

美琴还没睡吗？宇智波佐助有些迷惑，也许虽然发了信息，自家母亲还是不放心吧。

他其实有点窘。佐助几乎能想到美琴看到鸣人后大概喜不自禁的表情。

着实，有些难以招架……

园子里有窸窣的虫草乱鸣声，还有初开的花，垂坠的苞。puppy首先欢快地迈动着四肢奔过来欢迎他，金毛飘扬，暖茸茸的尾巴也翘在身后一甩一甩。

“嘘。”佐助腾出一只手，手指贴在唇前，小心提醒着不要吵醒睡着的Omega。

Puppy在一旁仰起头，黑眼睛水汪汪地看着鸣人露出的小半张粉扑扑的侧脸，喉咙间发出温顺的呜呜呜的声音。

宇智波侧头笑了一下，轻轻扬起的唇角还未落下，在回首时微笑却突然凝滞了下来。

宇智波鼬站在流泻着暖黄灯光的门口，居家服的衣褶勾勒出毛绒绒的金边。

他懒洋洋的，手里拿着串三色丸子，装腔作势般打了个哈欠。

“我很久没回来了。怎么不欢迎我啊，亲爱的弟弟。”他语气含笑，反问道。

宇智波佐助抿着嘴，看着哥哥一步步走到了他的眼前，属于Alpha的信息素毫不收敛地扑面而来，隐隐像是一场较量。

宇智波鼬弯下腰，侧头饶有兴致地看着熟睡的Omega，鸣人下意识抽动了一下鼻翼，翻过脑袋又往佐助肩窝挪了一挪，把呼吸时微微张开的小嘴和湿润挺翘的鼻尖都埋入佐助的锁骨，深深吮吸属于Alpha的气味。

Omega裸露的腺体却也同时暴露在外。

薄薄的果皮也藏不住熟透饱满的水嫩果肉香气。

Alpha在哥哥眼里看见了他略显古板而严肃的脸。

“别这么紧张。”宇智波鼬笑眼弯弯，“这又不是你的Omega，不是吗？”


End file.
